1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to detecting an object using an event-based sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Detection of the motion of an object is an issue being currently researched in computer image related fields and is widely applicable to many areas, such as reconnaissance for military purposes, monitoring systems, and human computer interaction (HCI), for example. An HCI experience may be enhanced by capturing, tracing, and analyzing the motion of an object and by switching an operating pattern of a terminal device based on the motion of the analyzed motion object. The terminal device may be, for example, a mobile terminal, a camcorder, smart glasses, or a smart television (TV).
In general, the motion of an object may be detected by obtaining an image associated with a scene in which the moving object is present using a typical imaging device based on a charged coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), by classifying a motion section and a background section of the image, and by identifying the moving object based on the motion section. However, identifying the moving object in a scene typically requires a large amount of time and thus, may not be readily employed to quickly trace the moving object.
Further, a moving object tracing method according to the related art may quickly capture a moving object in a state in which an imaging device is open. Accordingly, the moving object tracing method may use a relatively large amount of energy and thus, may not be readily applicable to a portable device. Accordingly, there is a need for a moving object detection method that may use a relatively small amount of energy and quickly capture a moving object.